world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
The Eastern Imperium: An Overview of Tamamo-no-Mae’s Vast Empire:
Kitsunzaki Fortress Wall Perhaps the most clear sign of the massive divide between the upper and middle/lower classes in the Eastern Imperium as well as an eternal symbol of the power of Tamamo’s rule, the Kitsunzaki Fortress Wall is a series of three massive keeps built into the long, curving J-shape of the mountain range which spans all the way from Shaleflow bay in the west to the back of Kitsunheim itself in the far northeast. Built and positioned in the three valleys that allow passage through the massive, unforgiving peaks so as to bar all entry through to the north, the Fortress Wall has stood for a thousand years, and is a symbol of the might of the Imperium’s undying, all-powerful empress. Each of the Fortresses, constructed in the beginning years of Tamamo’s rulership at her behest, was gifted to her most loyal subjects, each of her closest races being given a fortress to rule over as a reward for their service in the bloody Unification wars which brought her to the throne. ' ' Fort Kitsun The First and Easternmost Fortress along the gargantuan Fortress Wall, Fort Kitsun was the fortress that Tamamo gifted to her own kind as a reward for supporting her during her rise to power, and to show just how much she treasures her own kind, who, until then, had been a people with no place to truly call their own, or home. Now the most imposing and regal of the Fortresses, Fort Kitsun is known for its fair, staunch procedures to all who wish to gain access to the north, the Kitsune who lord over the fort willing to let any pass through its snow-covered walls so long as they can pass the rigorous entry procedures, designed to keep out the peasants and undesirables, the entry procedures there heavily based around simple coin and political weight, with fighting prowess coming second to proving one has both the wealth and social prowess to survive in the cutthroat politics of the east...a process which serves its purpose of being impossible a task for the commoners and peasants who live in the south. ' ' Fort Glacian The Third and Easternmost Fortress along the gargantuan Fortress Wall, Fort Glacian was Tamamo’s gift to the first monstrous race who swore themselves to her service during the Unification wars: The Ephemeral, Snowy Yuki-Onna. Serving as her advisors, closest friends, and allies in a truly dark time, these undead, incorporeal women mastered their nature as undead and became a truly powerful force in the east. Ruling Fort Glacian, who’s inky black walls are perpetually coated in thick layers of ice, the Yuki-Onna at Fort Glacian are infamous for having the cruelest and most whimsical processes to enter the frozen lands of the north, their very natures meaning that, though they are few in number thanks to the rarity in which a Yuki-Onna is born naturally, the forest is perpetually surrounded by near-cataclysmic blizzards all days of the year, snow, ice, and hail whipping around the fortress that sits at the center of such storms at speeds high enough to slice, freeze, and bludgeon all but the most hardy of adventurers and travelers to death. Even those who pass the first hurdle, and reach the fortress, find their lives no easier. For, while they never take hostile action against those who pass through their fortress, and are said to even allow female and undead through easier, their gazes carry a fascinating effect which forces many who come seeking passage to the north to simply stand and watch these beautiful women, even as the blizzard takes their bodies. As such, it is rarely visited and often avoided entirely, travelers and any others who seek entry to the north instead heading to one of the other Forts along the Wall...though, there are tales of travelers who have braved the trials of Fort Glacian. They speak of the Yuki-Onna there as quiet, and non-hostile, simply watching as they passed through the fortress, avoiding the gazes of the Yuki-Onna there and making their way north...so, while they may be content to let people pass through, the hellish challenge of doing so, and of resisting their gazes, means most avoid it entirely. ' ' Fort Zhi-Shao The Second and most famous of the Fortresses that stand along the Fortress Wall, Fort Zhi-Shao was said to be Tamamo’s gift to most treasured companions, her powerful, stalwart, and valiant warriors with hearts of steel and bodies of iron, the Ursini, for being the first of the warring tribes to join her side to bring her vision of a united east to fruition. The Ursini here, as is typical and expected by all who know their kind, rule this fortress proudly, displaying their frosty, rime-covered banners with the clan symbols of all Ursini who stand guard along its walls. Fair, just, and honorable, the Ursini here have but one task to all who come there with the hope of entering the north: Single combat. While obviously not to the death, the Ursini here take great pride in being Tamamo’s First and Most Trusted line of defense, and are quite vigorous in their trial. Made to face the strongest Ursini warriors in honorable combat to prove one’s worth and that they are capable of surviving in the harsh weather and society of the north. Due to this fairness which forces any who pass through, from the highest of nobleman to the lowest of peasants to match their steel in combat, Fort Zhi-Shao is the preferred entrance to most who seek passage into the north...as even peasants have been known to get through at times, the warrior-like Ursini willing and able to test more than just physical might... ' ' Kitsunheim, Divine Capital of the Goddess The largest city in all the east, Kitsunheim was constructed by Tamamo after the end of the Unification wars which brought the East together under her rule a thousand years ago, the city nigh-mythical to the more common folk to the south and all citizens of the Imperium alike for being the seat of both political and military power in all the lands of the East. A city of proud, shining architecture in the classic eastern style that always seems to be coated in a light dusting of snow, Kitsunheim is a city unlike any other in all the world...the city itself is laid out in nine districts, each shaped like the petal of a flower in which a massive castle stands in center, towering keeps that house the current Nine Royal Court families/races that sit upon the Kitsune Council and act as Tamamo’s voice to her empire. In the center of this city shaped like a blooming flower, standing perfectly equidistant from each of the nine council keeps and twice as impressive, sits a floating golden citadel that resembles a massive palace turned upside down, the square base floating nearly a kilometer up in the sky while its tall, jutting spires taper down to the royal plaza beneath, stopping only a hundred feet above the ground. Said to be held aloft by Tamamo’s will and the only place in all the Imperium that not even the Nobles or Councilmembers are allowed to enter, it is supposedly where Tamamo, the famed Tyrant herself, makes her home. While rarely does she appear in public, preferring to let her Council handle her matters as she instructs them, she famously makes a visit to the colleges, universities, and places of learning around Kitsunheim once a year, appearing in person to encourage her citizens to strive to even greater heights. ' ' The Ninetail Peaks The Colloquial name given to the mountain range which stretches like a massive fish hook across the Eastern Imperium and separates north from south, the Ninetail Peaks also refers to a series of mountains interspersed along the titanic range, each carved in the stylized likeness of Tamamo and said to represent each of her nine tails, and one of the nine key aspects of her being. Atop each, built into the peak of the mountain and sometimes the interior of it, sits a monastery built and commissioned by the council to honor their leader for her 500th anniversary as empress of the east, each home to an order of monks, clergy, and holy men who find peace and meditation easier so close to the top of the world, blessed by their Empress. They are popular spots for prospective holy men/women to travel on a pilgrimage to become a full priest, monk, or other such figure, as such a journey will take them across the entire mountain range and provide a valuable opportunity to reflect on themselves and the world on the journey. ' ' Peak of Piety The westernmost peak and sitting on a large mountain overlooking Shaleflow bay and the Chaintowers that sit within it, the Peak of Piety is so named to represent the bottomless faith of Tamamo, who so piously believed in her people even in the darkness of the Unification wars, her bottomless devotion and belief in her future subjects her driving motivation to unite the lands and end the endless wars which had wracked the land.The Peak of Piety, carved with the likeness of Tamamo like all nine of the Peaks, is relief of Tamamo at her most pious, and meant to show all who see it the heights they should aspire to in their piety. The monks there are said to embody the very image of Piousness, and border on holy men rather than monks...though clerics and priests are also a much more common sight in the monastery. ' ' Peak of Beauty The second westernmost peak and sitting near Fort Kitsun, the Peak of Beauty is so named to represent the endless beauty of Tamamo, who sits atop the Imperium as the symbol of beauty and physical perfection, a fact which infrequently leads to scuffles with followers of the minor god Lilac. Nonetheless, to the followers of her Imperium, Tamamo embodies the heights of beauty which they should all aspire to in their lives, and the relief of her carved upon the Peak is of Tamamo at her most beautiful, and is said to frequently drive her citizens to tears with its beauty. The monks there focus on the beauty of both the inner and outer self, and strive to maintain a purity of body to remain as beautiful as possible, in more ways than the physical. ' ' Peak of Rulership The third westernmost peak and sitting not far from Fort Zhi-Shao in the center of the legendary Fortress wall, the Peak of Rulership is so named to represent Tamamo’s nature as the most perfect empress in the world, her policies, reforms, and wisdom all masterworks of Rulership and Lordliness...without her, they are lost, and thus, the Peak of Worship symbolizes the Imperium’s bottomless thanks to Tamamo for ruling over them as she has, so well and so powerfully, for so long. The relief of her carved upon the Peak is said to represent Tamamo at her most Regal, and the mere sight of such a relief is said to make even the most stubborn of Ursini go weak in the knees from the sheer majesty of the sculpture. The monks here strive to command their own lives with even a small fraction of the ability with which Tamamo rules them, and strive to rule over their lives with grace, wisdom, and power. ' ' Peak of Morality The fourth westernmost peak and sitting high atop the mountains to the west of Fort Glacian, the Peak of Morality is a rarely visited peak due to the blizzards that perpetually surround Fort Glacian and hamper all but the most dedicated travelers from reaching their destination. Said to be so named to represent Tamamo’s state as a being which has ‘Transcended past the limits of petty morality’, in the words of the Great Sorcerer King of the Western lands Barkhan, who is said to visit Kitsunheim infrequently and has even been spotted in both Fort Glacian and the Peak of Morality. Representing how she abandoned and transcendent morality to become the ruler her people needed, the relief carved upon the Peak is said to be a sculpture of Tamamo at her most amoral, where she might best make judgements on how to rule her empire, even if she must sacrifice a thousand, or ten thousand, all who visit this Peak come to understand that she does so for the sake of them all. ' ' Peak of Foresight The middlemost peak in the Ninetails Peaks and the one that sits smack dab in the center along the nine monasteries, the Peak of Foresight is the most difficult and hard to reach of all the Peaks due to its location to the direct east of the chilling, blizzard-wracked Fort Glacian, the Peak of Foresight is surrounded yearlong by similar winter storms and enshrouded by both mist and snow...as such, while few lay eyes upon it, the Peak is said to be so named to represent the rare gift of Foresight Tamamo is said to possess, a gift from the heavens that lets even the distant future not escape her all-seeing eye. Perhaps a product of mere superstition, regardless of the veracy of such claims the Peak represents her foresight and grace with which she leads her empire into the future. The visage carved into the Peak is said to represent Tamamo at her most far-seeing, and, while none visit the peak often, it is said to sometimes grant visions to those who lay eyes upon it. Little is known about the monks, clerics, and holy men who live there, though it is said they focused on the future rather than the now, and attempted to hone the gift of foresight within themselves, much like the one within their Empress. ' ' Peak of Benevolence and Harvest The fourth easternmost peak, the Peak of Benevolence and Harvest sits isolated in the inhospitable stretch of mountain range that lies adjacent to the Whitebough Timberwood, the Peak itself so named to represent Tamamo’s status as her people’s goddess of their harvest who brings all their crops to harvest, who sends ruin and disease upon them, and determines their food stores for the year, and her infinite benevolence which drives her to accept all the disloyal, dishonorable actions her people can commit, and even to accept the monstrous, the inhuman, and the undead or demonic into her empire, her infinite benevolence driving her to accept their flaws and misgivings so as to better enhance her empire. The relief carved upon the Peak is said to be a representation of Tamamo at her moust Bountiful and Benevolent, a sheaf of wheat in one hand while her eyes, carved as they may be, glisten with benevolence. Those who visit and lay eyes upon it are said to feel her benevolence from but a glance...and some farmers have said their crop yields grow after such visits as well. The monks who call the peak home are sagacious, kind, and accepting, and cultivate crops and other grain to help themselves maintain peace. ' ' Peak of Warfare and Battle The third easternmost peak, the Peak of Warfare and Battle, similar to its sister peak of Harvest and Benevolence, sits isolated in the inhospitable stretch of mountain range that lies adjacent to the Whitebough Timberwood, though lies closer to Kitsunheim. The Peak itself is said to be so named to represent Tamamo’s unparalleled skill in warfare and battle which led her and her followers to victory in the unification wars, her battlefield brutality and ferocity impressing even the Ursini. The Relief carved upon the Peak is said to be of Tamamo, as seen by her retainers just after the last and final battle of the unification wars. Those who visit and gaze upon it are said to sometimes hear, feel, and smell that final battle, their vision changing to show them that horrible scene...and the monks there focus their entire lives on honing their bodies into ultimate weapons, battle and war their lives and all they know as they frequently join Tamamo’s armies as warrior-monks and warrior-priests. ' ' Peak of Absolute Power The second easternmost peak, the Peak of Absolute Power lies at the very edge of the Whitebough Timberwood, the massive lotus flower shape of Kitsunheim visible on the horizon. The Peak itself said to be so named to represent the Absolute Power with which Tamamo rules over the east, reigning unchallenged and uncontested despite a millennia of scheming, politicking, and backstabbing...having survived no less than a dozen assassination attempts over the centuries at the hands of the cultists of the Bloody Valkyrie and others who seek to depose her. Some assassins are never seen again, some only leave traces behind when their bodies are mounted on the gates of Kitsunheim as a warning, and some, rarely, return alive and intact to their homes and friends...but, changed. Acting as brainwashed sleeper agents now fanatically loyal to tamamo, these strange few quickly give Tamamo’s feared royal guard a way into their former friends’ bases, and crush the very ones who sent them. The relief of Tamamo carved upon the Peak is said to be her at her most Powerful, and is supposedly a recreation of her when she sits upon her golden throne inside her citadel. Those who visit and lay eyes upon the carving atop the mountain have been known to simply lock up, paralyzed by the power of the carving which looks back at them. The monks who call the peak home are reclusive, seeking to empower themselves at any cost in all aspects of their lives. ' ' Peak of Divinity The Easternmost peak in the Ninetail Peaks, the Peak of Divinity sits to the south-east of Kitsunheim, the massive relief of Tamamo at her most divine, a radiant glow emanating from the mountain at all hours of the day and shining a glorious light upon the surrounding countryside. The Peak itself is visible from the streets of Kitsunheim, and is said to represent Tamamo’s divinity, having been sent by the very heavens themselves to unite the east and become their precious empress, her relief carved upon the mountain glowing at all hours of every day and is said to make all who look upon it quake with terror at her divine magnificence. The monks who live there are in fact more priests and clerics than monks, and are devout followers of Tamamo, worshipping her as a goddess and their savior from the horrors of war. ' ' The Peasant Lands The general catchall term for the lands south of the Kitsunzaki Fortress Wall, the Peasant Lands are where many of the more lower and middle class citizens of the Eastern Imperium live. Despite the clear divide in class, many of those who live in the Peasant Lands are uncaring about it, seeing it as a blessing from Tamamo they do not have to live in the blisteringly cold northern Noble Lands and instead reside in fertile grasslands, where crops may be grown. Though the three Forts along the Fortress Wall all have procedures to pass before anyone is allowed through, a notable exception is made for any natives who have business in the north, whether it be a summon, the selling of the year’s harvest, or visiting family. A land of rolling grasslands and small villages, the Peasant Lands are overseen by the Ursini as its lords, the vast plots of land being divided up and given to the Ursini lords who rule them as their holdings, though Tamamo has emissaries that reside in Tundratop keep, though they mostly leave the ruling of the lands to the Ursini. ' ' The Noble Lands The general term for the lands north of the Kitsunzaki Fortress wall, the Noble Lands are lands perpetually shrouded in ice and snow, the biting cold and blistering winds serving to deter any who stray from the roads that crisscross the Noble Lands. Home to all the Nobles, Royals, Courtmembers, and any others who earn the favor of the Government or, rarely, Tamamo herself, the various cities there are home to all those who sit in seats of power in the east, whether it be lords, ladies, barons, baronnesses, or even the odd farmer who is daring enough to start a homestead in the snow-drifts of the north. ' ' The Barren Wastes The term used by residents of the Peasant Lands to refer to the boundaries of the the desert which covers the southern tip of the Eastern lands, the Barren Wastes is an expanse of endless sands, broken and dead trees, its is a land devoid of life and is barren for as far as the life can see. It also marks the border of the lands absolutely controlled by Tamamo, as the desert is the one place on the Eastern continent which is not truly under the thumb of her rule...the only truly notable feature is the towering sandstone Pyramid which is home to the odd and eccentric Pharoah Rezzliax, who holds a small kingdom in the sands based out of the Pyramid City of Khnum. Otherwise, it is a land of monsters, inhospitable terrain, and death that few wish to enter. ' ' Spineshatter Canyon The title for the massive, stretching canyon that decorates the deepest reaches of the Deserts at the south of the Eastern Imperium, the Spineshatter Canyon is a titanic, gaping maw that is unfathomably deep, the steep, rocky cliffs that line the edge of the Canyon ensuring none who wish to test their luck comes near. Supposedly, it is said, that at the very bottom of the massive Canyon, where the languid, arcing sand flows that cascading downwards finally hit rock bottom, there lies a village of the mysterious Dragonborn, hidden away and secluded from the world, though none have ever proven it. ' ' The Shale Fort An old, decrepit fort made out of emerald and jade that stands as the only still-standing relic of the times before Tamamo’s rule, the Shale fort was said to be constructed by a previous Daimyo who ruled over the nearby lands in the days of old, the fort designed to keep watch on the seas that lead in and out of Shaleflow bay, and to defend against seaborne attacks. Though its walls are now destitute and crumbling, the nearby city of Port Dumas maintains a garrison there along with an archeological team, to both ensure it stays protected and oversees the operation of the Chaintowers that span the two entrances to the bay and uncover the secrets lost to the depths of time beneath the fort. ' ' = Shaleflow Bay and the Great Chaintowers = The name for the large inlet that occupies the waters outside Port Dumas, Shaleflow Bay is home to the largest concentration of ships, fleets, and other trading boats which are both entering and leaving port, the cerulean waters of Shaleflow bay carrying all sorts of trade, military fleets, and other ships to and out of its docks and shipping lanes. On either side of the bay stand two sets of massive towers, each set carved in the visage of one of the twin Oceanic Deities, Sturgeon and Levithan, a massive chain dragged miles across the bay between both sets of towers, the gargantuan chains held taut by advanced mechanisms to keep unwanted ships or invaders from entering the bay. The Westernmost of the Ninetail Peaks, the Peak of Piety, is visible from the bay, the Pious visage of Tamamo watching over the trade and ships that enter its waters from afar. ' ' = Sturgea Chaintowers: = The pair of chaintowers that sit at the northern entrance to Shaleflow bay, the Sturgea Chaintowers are carved in the beautiful, matronly visage of the goddess Sturgeon so as to keep a warm, comforting gaze upon all ships who enter and leave beneath her watchful gaze, the lighthouse at the tops of the two towers beckoning ships from the horrors of Obliteration Reef. ' ' = Levidrax Chaintowers: = The pair of chaintowers that sit at the southern entrance to Shaleflow bay, the Levidrax Chaintowers are carved in the fearsome visage of Leviathan, god of angry seas. Poised in the shape of a massive Serpent holding up a lighthouse, the Levidrax chaintowers similarly block entrance and exit from between its towers by way of the massive chain thats drug between them, the firm eyes of Levithan gazing out upon Obliteration Reef, as if the mighty force of its gaze alone could quell the terrifying whirlpool. ' ' = Aquarion, Trading Capital of the World = The biggest and largest port city in both east and west, Aquarion sits at the north-west edge of the Noble Lands, its sprawling azur-colored spires reaching high into the sky as its ports bustle at all hours of the day with all sorts of sea traffic. Said to be named for an ancient oceanic deity that reigned long ago, Aquarion is a city where all ships, big and small, east and west, can come to find a home away from home. The city’s markets bustling with trade, the docks lively with the sounds of ships coming and going, being unloaded and loaded with cargo, and the skeevy taverns that line the dockside all contribute to make Aquarion the seaman’s city of choice, no matter how strict Tamamo’s hand there may be. ' ' = Port Dumas, Coastal Temple City = The huge, sprawling megacity that lies within Shaleflow bay, Port Dumas is home to the twin temples of both Oceanic Deities, Sturgeon and Leviathan. The two gods’ massive temples towering over the landscape of the city, massive statues to each of the Deities’ standing atop their temples and overlooking the bay. A city of piety and trade, Port Dumas is second only to Aquarion in trade, hustle, and bustle, the streets of the city lively with partying, trading, and and worship. Also the staging point for Eastern Navy, Port Dumas is a city rich with oceanic culture and tradition, the looming terror of Obliteration bay on the horizon doing much to make those who live there appreciate their lives. ' ' = The Tri-Tail Cities = The Three cities that stretch across the northern coast of the Eastern lands, the Tri-Tail cities are cities built and named in honor of the three great evils Tamamo overcame in the Unification wars. Trade cities and small hubs for ships traveling north-east or coming back from beyond the Tamamocean, the Tri-Tail Cities are simple, and smaller than others, but offer a wide range of pleasures and attractions nonetheless. ' ' = Port Umi-Bozu = The first of the Tri-Tail cities and named after the great ocean beast that ruled the Tamamocean long ago, Port Umi-bozu is a sleepy, slumbering port city that remains as a popular vacation getaway destination for aging folk, noblemen, or any who simply desire to get away from it all. Famously the home of Empress Tamamo’s vacation home, a sprawling mansion complex atop the highest hill in the city. Comfortable, calm, and sleepy, Port Umi-Bozu engages in frequent salvage operations for ships that have crashed off the coast, and is a large supplier of pearls and other ocean resources while doing so. ' ' = Komatsudai = The second of the Tri-Tail cities and named after a famous Ursini warlord that ruled the lands of the north in the Unification war, Komatsudai is a military city through and through, and is entirely dedicated as a staging ground, training ground, and home for members of the military to come and train, relax, or otherwise find employment. While not many outsiders or travelers care to stay here due to the militaristic nature of the city, despite the fact it maintains ample ports, the soldiers who call it home treasure it deeply. ' ' = Orochi = The third of the Tri-Tail cities and named after the deadliest monster to ever walk the lands, known during the unification of the wars as ‘Yamata-No-Orochi’, a nine-headed serpent that very nearly brought calamity to the world, Orochi is the home city for many of the more monstrous races that call the east home. As such, it is a place few visit, as it is not uncommon for races that have more deadly appetites to become citizens on the condition they are provided their chosen sustenance... ' ' = The Whitebough Timberwood = The forest that lies up against the edge of the Ninetail Peaks mountain range, the Whitebough Timberwood is a forest eternally shrouded in mist and covered in snow...and, together with Yuki-Dai village, is traditionally regarded as the home of the ethereal Yuki-Onna. A forest of ghosts, spirits, and otherworldly entities, blizzards, and biting ice, it is often avoided by travelers, who much prefer to give it a wide berth and avoid the perils of such a place. ' ' = Yuki-dai Village = The forest village home of the incorporeal Yuki-Onna, Yuki-Dai village is a village encrusted with ice, enshrouded with powdery snow and hidden away from the world. At most times, the Yuki-Onna who let their snowstorm auras blow free and wild, which leads to easily deterring most who would seek to find it. At rare times, generally the Winter and Autumnal equinoxes, the Yuki-Onna drop their snowstorm auras and allow any who wish it to enter their village for a grand festival that celebrates their anniversary of becoming citizens of the east, and becoming their own people. ' ' The Mundus Forest The forest which decorates the center of the Peasant Lands, the Mundus forest is, by all rights and according to its name, a completely mundane forest. Home to several peasant logging operations and villages, the forest is also home to Ursune City, though that is the most notable thing about it. ' ' The Peasant Confederacy The Peasant Confederacy is a simple term used to describe the alliance all the villages in the Peasant Lands ascribe to, promising to share resources and get each other through the winters in exchange for mutual help in rough times. ' ' Ursune City, Defacto Capital of the Peasant Lands The largest city in the peasant lands and placed squarely within the Mundus Forest, Ursune City is the homeland of the Ursini race, and the large, sprawling castle that lies inside the city they call home is home to their ‘Grand Daimyo’, a towering Ursini who rules all the lands of the Peasant Lands as the Emperor in Tamamo’s stead, carrying out her will and ensuring peace and order is kept in the land, harvest quotas are met, and the people are kept satisfied. ' ' Tundratop Keep A small keep set into the Kitsunzaki fortress wall, Tundratop keep is a small keep, designed for the simple purpose of keeping a watch on the Peasant Lands and ensuring the Ursini are doing a capable job overseeing it. Little is known about it, as the diplomats, advisors, and noblemen and women within it rarely leave, and mostly considering being assigned there a joke. ' ' Khnum, The Pyramid City A pyramid construct many eons before the current date, who or what empire constructed such an odd structure shall perhaps forever remain lost to time...what is known, however, is that the Pharaoh that rules Khnum, Rezzliax, is an odd, eccentric existence who control his holdings from the shadow and rules through proxies and his undead subjects...mummies, skeletons, and sometimes other undead patrol the Barren Wastes at irregular intervals, though they seem to be commanded by some intelligent force, as they rarely attack those who pass by them...it is said they maintain close ties to the dragonborn who live within Spineshatter canyon, and no other place is as closely watched by Khnum as the Pharaonic valley. ' ' The Pharaonic Valley A large desert valley pocketed with small stone tombs, buildings, and structures, the Pharaonic Valley is mostly a mysterious place, and little is known about it other than the fact that the armies of Khnum patrol it quite closely. ' ' Scaleback, City of a Thousand Dragons A city which has secluded itself away from the world, Scaleback is the home of the dragonborn in the east, built at the very bottom of Spineshatter Canyon and made out of the bones of dragon-kind who perished there long ago, the bone-white walls and spires home to many Dragonborn, and, if the legends are to be believed...wyverns, drakes, and even a guardian true dragon. However, none in the east are daring enough to brave the desert to visit it, so it remains mostly a mystery. ' ' The Dragontomb Expanse The southernmost part of the eastern lands, the Dragontomb expanse refers to a large, massive strip of desert and sand where massive dragon carcasses, their bones still half-exposed amidst the sand, stand towering over the landscape, remnants of some long-forgotten draconic battle. The entire area is said to ring with eerie whistles and howls as if some otherworldly force were whistling through the bones of these dead dragons like a demented flute. Not even monsters seem to make their home here...only bandits and the particularly daring, or those who dearly need to escape from some force or power, are brave enough to live in this eerie graveyard.